Earth Alliance
The , referred to either acronymically as the EA, or simply the Alliance), also known as Oppose Militancy & Neutralize Invasion (O.M.N.I, for short), is an agglomeration of superstates on Earth in the Cosmic Era timeline, seen prominently in the Mobile Suit Gundam SEED franchise. Although formally headed by an appointed Secretary-General, the real seat of power lies with controlling members of Blue Cosmos and its LOGOS benefactors. Members and/or citizens of the Earth Alliance are predominately Natural, and as such represents the Natural Faction of the First and Second wars with the Coordinator-led PLANTs. Overview The Earth Alliance was officially founded as a result of the Alaska Declaration on February 7, C.E. 70 - after the terrorist incident at Copernicus City - as the political entity representing the Natural populace. Unlike the Universal Century's Earth Federation, which was a relatively unified body, the Alliance is more of a loose international military coalition of entities that are often working at cross-purposes to each other: thus, it's not uncommon for each of the factions to withhold the key workings of their weapons and armor technologies with their erstwhile allies. The combined military forces of the Earth Alliance are officially known as OMNI Enforcer, but is more frequently simply called the Earth Forces (地球軍, Chikyuu Gun) or the Alliance Forces (連合軍, Rengou Gun). Though officially lead by the democratic appointment of a Secretary-General and a political cabinet, behind the scenes the radical organization Blue Cosmos controls the majority of the Earth Alliance's actions through the influence of its most powerful political member-states and high-ranking military members. This corruption is further compounded by a large financial backing of LOGOS benefactors to both the Alliance and Blue Cosmos, in order to promote business and profit via war. As a result, the Earth Alliance is used to act as a "puppet" entity for both organizations' political and military goals. The Earth Alliance is also responsible for the development of several important military innovations during the First Alliance-PLANT War, which would later become mainstay technologies: the second-generation Mobile Operating System, Beam Weaponry, Phase Shift armor, Lightwave Barrier, and the Mirage Colloid stealth system. Political Entities The Earth Alliance is primarily made up of four political entities: the Atlantic Federation, the Eurasian Federation, the Republic of East Asia and the South Africa Union. The Alliance would later incorporate by force the PLANT-friendly United States of South America, which are now engaged in a revolution to regain their independence. Atlantic Federation The Atlantic Federation is the most powerful member of the Earth Alliance, often taking its lead in the two Alliance-PLANT Wars. However, of all the superpowers in the Alliance, the Atlantic Federation is the most corrupted by Blue Cosmos/LOGOS, with many of its members infiltrating the Atlantic Federation and thus heavily influencing its actions. Although allied against ZAFT, the Atlantic and Eurasian Federations have long been rivals within the Earth Alliance, creating a strong undercurrent of mistrust between the two superpowers in terms of politics and military resources. It currently spans the entire North American Continent, the Arctic Circle (including Greenland and Iceland), Mexico, Panama, Great Britain and Ireland. Eurasian Federation The Eurasian Federation is the second most powerful member of the Earth Alliance, behind only the Atlantic Federation in terms of power and influence. Since the Eurasian Federation is barely influenced by Blue Cosmos/Logos. it is not as extreme as the Atlantic Federation in the treatment and persecution of Coordinators, even if they're enemies. This contributes to the rivalry and distrust of both federations. Unfortunately, since the Atlantic Federation holds more sway in the Alliance, the Eurasian Federation forces is often used as the proverbial "whipping dog" of the Atlantic Federation. The Eurasian Federation currently spans Europe (except for Great Britain and Ireland) and the majority of Asia (except Southeast Asia). Republic of East Asia The Republic of East Asia is the third largest power of the Earth Alliance, supporting the Atlantic Federation and Eurasian Federation during the First Alliance-PLANT War. It encompasses China, Japan and the Korean peninsula. South Africa Union The South Africa Union is the last superpower of the Earth Alliance, as an economic and military union of several South African countries, thus being weakest power of the Alliance. It currently spans South and Southeast Africa. United States of South America The United States of South America (USSA) is a weak superstate without their own military. During the First Alliance-PLANT War, it was forcibly annexed by the Earth Alliance via the Atlantic Federation for control of the USSA's Porta Panama Mass Driver, which was constructed in collaboration with the Atlantic Federation. After the war, even though the USSA regained its independence, it lost Panama to the Earth Alliance. It currently spans the majority of the Central America (except for Mexico and Panama) and the entire South American continent. Military: OMNI Enforcer OMNI (O'ppose '''M'ilitancy and 'N'eutralize 'I'nvasion) '''Enforcer is the military force of the Earth Alliance, tightly organized on a traditional model. Many top officers, (mostly those from the Atlantic Federation) are also members of Blue Cosmos/LOGOS. Its space fleet is large and well-equipped, though their warships are slightly outdated compared to ZAFT's powerful fleet. Its mobile weapons were primarily limited to their own mobile armors, until the latter-half of the First Alliance-PLANT War with the introduction of the Alliance's mobile suits to properly balance against ZAFT's own mobile suit forces. Notable Cities Copernicus City Copernicus City is the first city built on the Moon. The construction began in CE 10, and two years later, it was opened for civilian inhabitants. The city also served as a provider for the raw materials for the space colony program. It the main lunar city of the Alliance. Notable Bases Earth Bases ;*Victoria Base :The Victoria Base is one of many military Earth bases controlled by the Earth Alliance, founded in C.E. 21 in East Africa by the Eurasian Federation and the South Africa Union. It is also the location of the Habilis Mass Driver, which the Alliance uses to ship resources, weapons, and transports into space to support its lunar fleets. As a result, Victoria was made a primary target for ZAFT in the First Alliance-PLANT War. As the site of three major battles, Victoria fell to ZAFT at the end of the second battle, only to be reclaimed by the Alliance at the third battle. ;*JOSH-A :The JO'int '''S'upreme 'H'eadquarters - 'A'laska ('''JOSH-A; pronounced Joshua) was the Earth Alliance forces' headquarters during the First Alliance-PLANT War. Located in Alaska as implied by its name, it originated as a major military base of the Atlantic Federation and was heavily fortified. When the Earth Alliance forces became aware that the base was being targeted by ZAFT in a major upcoming operation, they set up a large Cyclops System beneath the base as a trap. When the base came under attack following ZAFT's launch of Operation: Spitbreak on May 5, C.E. 71, the Atlantic Federation activated the Cyclops System, destroying the base along with the majority of the invading ZAFT forces and most of the stationed Eurasian Federation forces. ;*Panama Spaceport :The Panama Spaceport was another military Earth base of the Earth Alliance, developed by the Atlantic Federation and the United States of South America in Panama. It was also the location of the Porta Panama Mass Driver, which the alliance used to supply the orbital and lunar fleets with needed supplies and resources. After the failure of Operation: Spitbreak, ZAFT launched an immediate attack on May 25, C.E. 71 to cut off the Alliance from space by destroying the mass driver. Using the EMP-weapons called "Gungnirs", ZAFT successfully destroyed the mass driver and paralyzed the Alliance's mobile suit forces, while ZAFT's forces destroyed the rest of the base. ;*Heaven's Base :Located in Iceland, Heaven's Base became the main headquarters of the Earth Alliance forces on Earth following the destruction of JOSH-A. The base is heavily fortified and holds an overwhelming defensive military force. It also contains the superweapon "Nibelung" hidden within the mountain behind the base. During the Second Alliance-PLANT War, Heaven's base was used as the headquarters of Blue Cosmos/LOGOS: as a result, fueled by the Anti-LOGOS Campaign, ZAFT launched a full-scale attack on the base in C.E. 73, decimating most of the base. ;*Suez Base & the Gulnahan Ravine :Located in the Suez Canal, the Suez Base is the largest base in the North African region. It serves as an important supply distribution route for the Earth Alliance across the Mediterranean Sea and Africa. East of the Suez Base is the Gulnahan Ravine - a strategic pass where the Earth Alliance built a military base during the Second Alliance-PLANT War, equipped with a "Lohengrin" Positron Blaster Cannon. The Gulnahan Ravine is meant to stop any large enemy land-based ships or forces from passing through or trying to get to Suez. Though the Suez Base is still active, the Gulnahan Ravine base was destroyed by the LHM-BB01 Minerva in C.E. 73. ;*Lodonia Laboratory :The Lodonia Laboratory was the Earth Alliance's Extended laboratory, where members of Blue Cosmos tried to create Extendeds out of kidnapped/undrafted children. In late C.E. 73, ZAFT was alerted to this lab after hearing reports of multiple trucks and mobile suits moving in the area. ZAFT forces captured the abandoned facility and disabled all of the lab's defensive explosives. ;*Giga-Float :Built for civilian use with help from the Junk Guild, the Earth Alliance constructed the Giga-Float - a gigantic artificial island carrying a fifty-kilometer-long Mass Driver, which remains constantly on the move. For protection until its completion, the Alliance hired the Serpent Tail mercenary group. Lunar Bases ;*Ptolemaeus Lunar Base :The Ptolemaeus Lunar Base was built in C.E 35 by the Atlantic Federation in the Ptolemaeus crater initially to oversee the space colonies. When the First Alliance-PLANT War began, the base became the Alliance's lunar headquarters to launch attacks on the PLANTs. The base was destroyed in C.E. 71 by ZAFT's superweapon GENESIS. ;*Arzachel Lunar Base :After the Ptolemaeus Lunar Base was destroyed, the Earth Alliance built the Arzachel Lunar Base in the Arzachel crater, and became the new headquarters of the Alliance's space fleet, which housed a large number of ships, mobile weapons, and equipment. However, after ZAFT captured Requiem at the end of the Second Alliance-PLANT War, it was fired at the Arzachel crater, destroying the base and the 8th space fleet (which included the president of the Atlantic Federation). ;*Daedalus Lunar Base :Built after the First Alliance-PLANT War, the Daedalus Lunar Base is located on the dark side of the moon, built by the Earth Alliance in the Daedalus crater. It is also the location of the powerful Requiem superweapon, which the Earth Alliance (under the influence of Blue Cosmos/LOGOS) used in an attempt to destroy Aprilius. The Daedalus base eventually fell to ZAFT after the Requiem Tragedy, where the Requiem was used to destroy the Arzachel Lunar base. Ultimately, the Three Ships Alliance was able to destroy Requiem at the end of Second Alliance-PLANT War. It is unclear of the status of the Daedalus Lunar Base. ;*Endymion Crater :The Endymion Crater is the site of a a massive resource and supply base created by the Earth Alliance. It also contained a Cyclops System located underneath the base. On June 2, C.E. 70, during the last battle of the Grimaldy Front, the Alliance used the Cyclops System to destroy both the base as well as the ZAFT Forces. Satelite Bases ;*Artemis :The 'Artemis asteroid fortress was built in C.E. 35 by the Eurasian Federation at Lagrange 3. While considered strategically worthless, Artemis was protected it with a Lightwave Barrier known as the "Umbrella of Artemis", giving it a reputation as an impenetrable fortress. However, Artemis suffered substantial damage after ZAFT attacked the base on January 27, C.E. 71 while giving chase to the Archangel. The status of the base afterwards is unclear. History First Alliance-PLANT War War between the Earth Alliance and ZAFT started on February 11, C.E. 70 after the leadership of EA's predecessor, the United Nations, was wiped out by a terrorist attack in the Tragedy of Copernicus on 5 February. ;Bloody Valentine Incident (February 14) On 14 February CE 70, three days after the official start of the war, a misfired Earth Alliance nuclear weapon made contact with Junius 7, a PLANT-type space colony in the PLANT's Junius City area, destroying the colony and killing 243,721 civilians. This incident was soon infamously called the "Bloody Valentine Incident", marking the opening of hostilities. ;Battle of Yggdrasil (February 22) The first major battle of the war was fought near the prewar international space station, Yggdrasil. The battle lasted about a month, resulting in the destruction of the space station. ;First Battle of Victoria (March 8) ZAFT launched an attack on Victoria, hoping to seize Habilis mass driver at Victoria as their first target of their invasion on Earth, only to be beaten by Earth Alliance’s tank divisions (most under the command of Eurasian Federation), thus marking the only victory of Earth Alliance against ZAFT before the development of the Earth Alliance’s GAT-X series mobile suits (better known as G-weapons or Gundams) and the mass-production of Dagger series, which eventually turned the tide to Earth Alliance’s side. Defeated in this battle, the PLANT Supreme Council decided on an equatorial campaign dubbed Operation Uroboros as an counterattack operation, as PLANT Supreme Council feared that Earth would use nuclear missiles once more on them. ;Battle of Carpentaria (April 2) One of ZAFT's earliest landings took place in the friendly Oceania Union territory. The Earth Alliance Pacific Fleet attacked ZAFT's forces. After two days, the Battle of Carpentaria ended in victory for ZAFT, who immediately began the construction of Carpentaria base afterwards. ;First Battle of Jachin Due (April 17) The Earth Alliance ordered its 5th and 6th fleets, stationed on the Moon, to attack PLANT on April 17, C.E. 70. They were intercepted by ZAFT forces and engaged at the resource satellite Jachin Due. In the aftermath of this battle, the PLANT Supreme Council decided to convert the entire asteroid of Jachin Due into a defensive base. ;Battle of Endymion Crater - Grimaldi Front (May 3 - June 2) The Battle of Endymion Crater took place at Endymion Crater on the Moon. The most notable event of this battle was the almost complete destruction of OMNI Enforcer's elite TS-MA2mod.00 Moebius Zero mobile armor squadron. The only survivor was LTJG Mu La Flaga, who received the nickname "Hawk of Endymion" for his performance in this battle. ;First Battle of Casablanca (May 25) The Mediterranean fleet of the Earth Alliance fought against a ZAFT submarine carrier fleet near Casablanca. ZAFT won the battle and their forces entered the Mediterranean, advancing further into the south of Africa. ;Battle of Nova (June 14 - July 12) ZAFT forces launch a drawn out series of raids against the Earth Alliance resource satellite of Nova at Lagrange Point 4. Fighting between the two sides lasts for nearly a month, with neither side ever decisively defeating the other. Ultimately, the Alliance abandons the satellite and ZAFT converts it into the space fortress Boaz. By late August of CE 70, a territorial stalemate on Earth was reached: ZAFT controlled northern Africa and Australia, while the Earth Alliance controlled the Americas, Sub-Saharan Africa, Eurasia, and South Asia. The majority of Oceania remained neutral. ;Battle of Kaohsiung (January 15 - January 23, C.E. 71) The Battle of Kaohsiung took place on the island of Taiwan, where ZAFT forces successfully attacked the Earth Alliance spaceport located in the city of Kaohsiung. This was the first of three mass drivers ZAFT had captured from the Earth Alliance. The mass drivers located at Panama and Victoria would either be destroyed or recaptured by the end of the war. ;Battle of Heliopolis (January 25) To put an end to Earth Alliance mobile suit development plans, ZAFT planned an operation to seize the mobile suit prototypes secretly developed on the neutral colony Heliopolis, which was owned by Orb; and to destroy their carrier prototype ship Archangel. Although ZAFT was able to capture four out of five units and heavily damage the colony's harbor, the fifth unit, the GAT-X105 Strike, remained in Alliance hands, was activated and engaged them in battle. The resulting Battle of Heliopolis between the Archangel, the Strike and ZAFT forces caused the complete destruction of the Heliopolis colony from collateral damage caused by both sides, and was the first of a series of battles between the Rau Le Creuset team and the Archangel crew. ;Second Battle of Victoria (February 13) ZAFT's second attempt to claim the Habilis mass driver stationed at the Victoria base. This time, the Earth Alliance forces could not withhold ZAFT's attack forces as ZAFT claims victory at Victoria. With ZAFT's capture of their second mass driver, the Earth Alliance is left with their last mass driver located at Porta Panama. ;Battle of JOSH-A - Operation Spitbreak (May 8) Known as Operation Spitbreak, the Battle of JOSH-A was ZAFT's plan to take JOSH-A, the Earth Alliance's Atlantic Federation HQ stationed in Alaska. The operation failed. ZAFT counterintelligence officers allowed the majority of both ZAFT and Earth forces to believe that ZAFT's next target was Porta Panama and its mass driver. In response, a large amount of the Earth Alliance forces were transferred to Panama to defend the base, thus leaving JOSH-A open to attack, which was the original plan of Chairman Patrick Zala. However, through the betrayal of rogue ZAFT commander Rau Le Creuset, the Blue Cosmos group came to know about the attack beforehand and orchestrated a trap for both ZAFT and the Eurasian Federation. The Atlantic Federation quietly transferred its own personnel from JOSH-A elsewhere, leaving the base primarily staffed and defended by Eurasian Federation personnel and the Archangel. When ZAFT attacked, the resisting Eurasian defenders were effectively wiped out in the face of overwhelming enemy numbers. As ZAFT's attack force was lured through the base's main gate and into the central bay of JOSH-A, the Atlantic Federation remotely triggered the base's Cyclops System. The resulting explosion not only destroyed the installation, but everything within a 10-mile radius of the base, killing approximately 80% of ZAFT's attack force as well as the remaining Eurasian defenders in the process. The only remaining survivors of the battle were: ZAFT submarines and mobile suits that were able to outrun the Cyclops System's blast shockwave; the Archangel; and remaining ZAFT and Earth forces units who heeded the warning from Kira Yamato, who reappeared piloting the stolen ZGMF-X10A Freedom, saved the Archangel from the brink of destruction, and intervened in the battle. Blue Cosmos orchestrated the destruction of enough of the Eurasian Federation's forces at JOSH-A to alter the balance of power in the Earth Alliance in favor of the Atlantic Federation (which Blue Cosmos controlled). The Eurasian Federation were the voices of reason in the Earth Alliance, ensuring that the purpose of the war was simply the defeat of PLANT. With the Atlantic Federation now mostly in control of the Earth Alliance and its military, Blue Cosmos were able to ensure that the focus of the war changed to the extermination of all Coordinators, their stated goal. ;Battle of Porta Panama (May 25) A few days later, following the defeat at JOSH-A, ZAFT retaliated by attacking the Panama mass-driver base with a heavy force. While the Alliance forces introduced their mass-produced GAT-01 Strike Dagger, ZAFT deployed the Gungnir EMP weapon, disabling all Alliance military equipment in the area and resulting in an overwhelming victory for ZAFT. Porta Panama, the last mass driver in Alliance hands, was thereby destroyed, cutting off the Alliance space forces from Earth-based resources. Following the battle, a number of GINN pilots slaughtered the surrendering Alliance soldiers in an act of revenge for the ZAFT personnel that died at JOSH-A. During the battle, Yzak Joule fought a duel with Jean Carrey and his GAT-01D Long Dagger unit. Much of the fight was a stalemate until the deployment of the Gungnir EMP weapon which rendered Carrey's Long Dagger useless. Refusing to attack an enemy unable to defend himself, Yzak withdrew from the battle leaving behind his opponents. ;Battle of Orb (June 15 - June 16) With the destruction of their last mass driver in Porta Panama, the Atlantic Federation turned its interest to the Kaguya mass driver in the neutral Orb Union, one of the last mass drivers operating on Earth. The Alliance's chief "negotiator", Murata Azrael (Leader of the extremist group Blue Cosmos), delivered an ultimatum demanding that Orb either join the war effort against 'humanity's evil enemy, the Coordinators' or be declared a supporter of PLANT and face military takeover. With both sides knowing from the start that the terms are totally unacceptable, Orb deployed their recently completed MBF-M1 Astray units and the Atlantic Federation deployed massive numbers of their new GAT-01 Strike Daggers for the certainly unavoidable battle. In the first phases of the battle, Orb gained the advantage over the Alliance with the Astray's superior performance over the Strike Dagger, as well as with help from the rogue Alliance ship Archangel and its mobile suit complement. In fact, the late entry of Athrun Zala and Dearka Elsman with the ZGMF-X09A Justice and the GAT-X103 Buster proved to be pivotal to the outcome of this phase of the battle and the two would play a key role in Orb's forces for the rest of the war. After retreating and reorganizing, the EA forces ultimately manage to overcome the Orb forces, mainly due to the overwhelming numbers of Strike Daggers deployed and three newly completed Gundam units, the GAT-X252 Forbidden, GAT-X131 Calamity and GAT-X370 Raider. In the final phase of the battle, Orb's Representative Athha ordered the evacuation of the remaining Orb Astray force on the battleship Kusanagi. The Kusanagi, as well as the Archangel launched into space via the Kaguya mass driver. Immediately after the launch, Athha activated the Morgenroete factory's self-destruct mechanism, completely destroying both the factory and the mass driver. Representative Athha and the other representatives of Orb were killed in the blast. Had Orb's leadership survived, the second war may have taken a significantly different path as Orb would have never joined the Earth Alliance. ;Third Battle of Victoria (June 18) Despite the determined efforts of ZAFT forces, the Alliance managed to recapture the Victoria mass-driver in equatorial Africa with a massive deployment of the Strike Dagger and other prototype units. After the battle, a scene in that episode showed an Alliance soldier killing a wounded DINN pilot. It is unknown whether he was ordered to do so or was violating regulations and doing it for personal reasons. It is also unknown if other Alliance personnel did the same to other surviving ZAFT pilots. This scene, along with the massacre of Alliance soldiers at Panama, underlines a mental shift of how the war was now conducted by Earth and PLANT as this shows that this war wasn't a war of conquest anymore: It was now a war of extermination. It was also rumored that ZAFT planned to self-destruct the mass driver during the battle but was stopped in time by an Alliance commando team. Soon after Victoria Base was retaken, Earth Alliance reinforced their space fleets on their lunar base of Ptolemaeus with their new Strike Daggers, several warships, their second generation Gundams (Calamity, Raider and Forbidden) and the second Archangel-class battleship, Dominion. And after the Earth Alliance obtained the N-Jammer Canceller, they supplied nuclear warheads to the lunar base, under the request of Blue Cosmos leader, Muruta Azrael and Captain William Sutherland, a high-ranking officer of Atlantic Federation who was also a member of Blue Cosmos. ;Battle of Mendel (July 12) After Lacus Clyne, Andrew Waltfeld, and the Clyne Faction stole the Eternal from PLANT, they found shelter in the abandoned colony of Mendel. The Archangel and the Kusanagi joined them, forming the Three Ships Alliance. Soon after, both the Earth Alliance and ZAFT forces attacked. The Earth Alliance's objectives were the capture of either the ZGMF-X10A Freedom or the ZGMF-X09A Justice as well as the destruction of the Archangel. ZAFT's objective was to retake or destroy the Eternal, although ZAFT commander Rau le Creuset's hidden agenda included delivering ZAFT's data on the N-jammer canceller to the Earth Alliance. In the ensuing battle both the EA and the ZAFT had to witness the increased battle capabilities of the TSA forces. The Three Ships Alliance repelled both forces, and destroyed Le Creuset's command ship while losing only a few of their M1 Astrays. During the battle, the N-Jammer canceller intelligence was successfully passed to the Earth Alliance forces, as Le Creuset planned, allowing a part of their mission objective to be completed successfully. This battle also saw the first deployment of the Dominion, the Earth Aliance's second Archangel class battleship and captained by former Archangel XO, Natarle Badgiruel. ;Operation 8.8 – Fall of Carpentaria (August 8) Following the mass-production of the Dagger series and the fall of Victoria Base to the hands of Earth Alliance, ZAFT forces remained on Earth faced serious problems, as the territories they took over earlier in the war were being taken back by the Earth Alliance. Earth Alliance, viewing Carpentaria as the last bastion of ZAFT on Earth after they were pushed back during the turning point on Earth (after the fall of Orb and Victoria Base), launched a large-scale military operation over Carpentaria on August 8, hence the name of the operation is Operation 8.8. Earth Alliance overran the defending ZAFT forces and retook Carpentaria. ;Battle of Boaz – Operation Peacemaker (September 23) After recovering N-Jammer Canceller technology in July during the Battle of Mendel, the Alliance originally planned to use the technology to solve Earth's energy crisis but under Blue Cosmos' influence, they mass-produced and mounted them on nuclear weapons instead, launching Operation Peacemaker: a gambit to quickly end the war by destroying all the PLANTs with nuclear missiles. They started their operation by destroying the ZAFT space fortress Boaz with an all-out nuclear missile strike. ;Second Battle of Jachin Due (September 26 - September 27) The Second Battle of Jachin Due was both the apex of the Operation Peacemaker and the decisive battle of the First Alliance-PLANT War. As the Earth Alliance prepared to attack the PLANTs with nuclear missiles, the ZAFT superweapon GENESIS was entering its final stages and was ready to fire. Both factions were strongly determined not only to eliminate all enemy forces, but also to completely wipe out the opposing side's civilian population. Going into the battle, Blue Cosmos's main objective was destroying the PLANTs with nuclear missiles. Similarly, ZAFT Chairman Patrick Zala intended to fire GENESIS not only at the Alliance's Ptolemaeus lunar base but also directly at Earth, which would not only wipe out most life on Earth, but would also have cataclysmic consequences on the climate. Additionally, Rau Le Creuset, whose twisted logic wanted both Coordinators and Naturals to perish and was responsible for the escalation of hostilities to this level, secretly rigged GENESIS to fire when the ZAFT fortress Jachin Due self-destructs. Between the two warring factions there was the Three Ships Alliance, whose main purpose was to thwart any attack on either side's civilian population, and end all hostilities if possible. During the battle, the strike force carrying the EA's nuclear missiles managed to bypass all of ZAFT's defenses. With no ZAFT forces standing between them and the PLANTs, an easy EA victory seemed inevitable. However, the missiles fired at the PLANTs were all intercepted by the ZGMF-X10A Freedom and the ZGMF-X09A Justice with their METEOR units, and thus no PLANT was destroyed. The GENESIS weapon would be fired twice. The first shot decimated the main Earth Alliance fleets attacking the PLANTs while the second shot hit both the reinforcements being sent from the Alliance's Ptolemaeus Base on the Moon and the base itself. Half of the remaining fleet was wiped out, and the base completely vaporized. The Earth Alliance fleet, after being heavily-damaged by GENESIS (the fleet lost 1/2 of its strength counting the losses on Ptolemaeus and the losses from GENESIS), lost its flagship Dominion, which was destroyed in battle by the Archangel. Blue Cosmos leader Murata Azrael perished in the ship's explosion. Second Alliance-PLANT War In the wake of the Junius 7 colony drop disaster (Operation: Break The World by the Coordinator terrorists) in CE 73, the Earth Alliance declared war again on ZAFT, being manipulated by LOGOS into believing the drop to represent the true intentions of the Coordinators toward Naturals, to fulfill the radical group's aim of wiping out the PLANTs and with them the Coordinators once and for all. However, the initial attempt to destroy the PLANTs with nuclear missiles resulted in a disastrous defeat when ZAFT's Neutron Stampeder destroyed an entire Alliance fleet with a single shot. During this time, Cagalli Yula Athha was forced to agree to a partnership between ORB and the Earth Alliance, dragging the peaceful nation into war once more. Popular support for the Alliance was weakened after PLANT Supreme Chairman Gilbert Durandal exposed the LOGOS, the organization behind the Alliance's Blue Cosmos rulers, and vowed that ZAFT will destroy LOGOS once and for all. Subsequent military actions by ZAFT would see the Earth Alliance's military strength all but wiped out, the remaining members defecting to the Three Ships Alliance to aid in stopping Durandal's Destiny Plan. Notable Members Government Officials *Lewis Halberton (GS, KIA) *Muruta Azrael (GS, KIA) *William Sutherland (GS, KIA) *George Allster (GS, KIA) *Gerard Garcia (GS) *Lord Djibril (GSD, KIA) *Joseph Copeland (GSD, KIA) Soldiers *Kira Yamato (GS, Defected) *Miriallia Haw (GS, Defected) *Sai Argyle (GS, Defected) *Kuzzey Buskirk (GS, Defected) *Murrue Ramius (GS, Defected) *Shani Andras (GS, KIA) *Natarle Badgiruel (GS, KIA) *Sven Cal Payang (GS73) *Mudie Holcroft (GS73, KIA) *Shams Couza (GS73, KIA) *Clotho Buer (GS, KIA) *Tolle Koenig (GS, KIA) *Mu La Flaga (GS, Defected) *Stella Loussier (GSD, KIA) *Auel Neider (GSD, KIA) *Sting Oakley (GSD, KIA) *Neo Roanoke (GSD) *Orga Sabnak (GS, KIA) Civilian *Sahib Ashman *Ahmed *Flay Allster (GS, KIA) Trivia *The Earth Alliance in Gundam SEED may have been inspired by the Earth-based government of the same name in the American science fiction series Babylon 5. Besides being similarly composed of individual supernations in nearly all Earth continents, the B5 Earth Alliance also began as a benevolent administration, only to end up being taken over by radicals and turned into a military dictatorship over the course of the story. As well, OMNI Enforcer holds similarities in design and function to Earthforce, the combined military arm of the B5 EA.﻿